NO SECRET IN 182 M
by byunbxnnie
Summary: Kebodohan Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari geser kekasihnya membuat BAekhyun mengetahui rahasia yang menyakiti hatinya, sedikit banyak. Orang berkata Baekhyun labil, ia mencintai Chanyeol atau Sehun?/ BXB, ADEGAN DEWASA, BUKAN AREA ANAK KECIL. ChanBaek with lil bit HunBaek.


**No Secret in 1.8 m2**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated M**

 **Warning : Yaoi content, BXB, Go away if u don't like.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Dulu, Baekhyun sering bermain dengan anak tetangga, Chanyeol, didalam sebuah lemari geser.

Mereka menarik kabel lampu meja dan menyelipkannya ke dalam lemari untuk penerangan, membeli kue-kue..

Berpura-pura bahwa lemari itu adalah kerajaan milik mereka berdua. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan.

Kebiasaan itu telah mereka lupakan seiring mereka beranjak dewasa.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun..

Hingga 10 tahun kemudian..

Entah bagaimana, sekarang Baekhyun sedang bersembunyi dalam lemari geser di apartemen kekasihnya.

"Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan." Baekhyun mendecak sebal, masuk ke dalam situasi konyol seperti ini tentu sangat menyebalkan. Ditambah baju-baju kekasihnya yang ada di lemari geser ini, membuat suasana semakin sesak.

"Kenapa jadi begini, sih." Ia merutuk dalam hati. Berharap seseorang datang menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

"Chanyeol, masuk saja." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi, yang ia kenali sebagai suara kekasihnya. Sehun. Hei, Baekhyun tidak salah dengar kan? Diantara semua orang yang ia kenal, kenapa justru Chanyeol yang kesini?

"Oke." Suara lain menjawab, Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Benar saja, Baekhyun amat sangat mengenali suara bass ini. Suara khas milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir tipisnya, kenapa situasinya menjadi rumit begini?

Kalau ditanya bagaimana ceritanya ia terperangkap dalam situasi seperti ini, semuanya berawal dari ucapan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya 3 hari yang lalu.

Pada saat itu Baekhyun baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki menuju mejanya ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Adalah Sehun, laki-laki berwajah tembok yang 3 hari lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Nadanya suaranya datar, namun entah kenapa itu membuat Baekhyun kikuk. Setahunya, Sehun bukanlah tipe lelaki yang membutuhkan pengakuan semacam 'Aku mencintaimu!'. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"H-hah?" Respon awal Baekhyun adalah ternganga. Tak menyangka Sehun akan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini. Demi Tuhan! Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang mengalami cinta monyet sehingga menyatakan pernyataan cinta setiap harinya.

'Kenapa dia mendadak bicara begitu, ekspresinya aneh lagi.' Baekhyun bermonolog dalam hati, sebenarnya ekspresinya tidak aneh sih. Wajah Sehun memang sedari embrio sudah terbentuk seperti itu, datar.

Namun entah kenapa, ekspresinya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Seperti.. ingin mendapat pengakuan?

Ugh.

'Padahal dia sendiri yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Bodoh atau linglung?' Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si wajah tembok, Baekhyun malah berspekulasi di dalam hati. Ia melirik wajah Sehun dari ujung matanya, sial! Tatapannya benar-benar tajam.

"Yang kau suka itu Chanyeol, ya?" Suaranya mengintimidasi. Menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik namun tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Huh?" Lagi-lagi ekspresi bodohnya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. Bodoh! Bodoh! Baekhyun merutukki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kelihatan lebih gembira kalau sedang bersama dia." Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab tudingan Sehun, tudingan lain kini muncul lagi. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Darimana Sehun mendapatkan spekulasi tolol seperti itu?

Omong-omong, Chanyeol yang disebut-sebut olehnya adalah teman Baekhyun sejak masa kanak-kanak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa tahu pikiran masing-masing tanpa harus mengungkapkannya denga kata-kata.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka menganggap tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk melihat sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tapi nyatanya..

"Aku suka kau, Baekhyun."

"Mau tidak, kau jadi pacarku?"

Yang mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun adalah Sehun.

"Boleh, deh." Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa senang mendengar pengakuannya itu. Remaja mana yang tidak gembira mendapat pernyataan cinta seperti itu?

Kembali lagi ke situasi sekarang..

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, bingung ingin menjawab apa,"Aduh.. Kau sendiri kan tahu, aku sudah berteman lama dengan Chanyeol." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya begitu. Ia jujur kok.

Baekhyun melanjutkan lagi, "Tentu saja, setiap bersamamu aku juga selalu gembira. Gembira sekali, malah!" Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman manis, berharap Sehun akan luluh dan berhenti menudingnya yang macam-macam.

Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Alih-alih tergoda dengan senyuman maut Baekhyun, Sehun malah memicingkan matanya. Menatap Baekhyun curiga sehingga Baekhyun merasa dirinya tak ada bedanya dengan maling yang sedang tertangkap basah mencuri celana dalam—.

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada lalu menghela napas kasar, "Aku.. tidak suka hubungan yang setengah-setengah seperti ini."

"Sampai senin besok, tolong kau tegaskan lagi soal ini." Tandasnya kemudian. Sehun kemudian melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pikiran yang semrawut.

Biarpun Sehun bilang begitu, bagi Baekhyun keadaan Chanyeol adalah hal yang sewajarnya. Bagaimana ini baiknya, Baekhyun juga tidak begitu mengerti.

Hari Minggu.

Hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke apartement Sehun. Ia memantapkan diri, "Kalau aku lihat wajah Sehun, mungkin aku dapat memantapkan perasaanku."

Ia pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai 2, apartement Sehun.

Saat akan memegang kenop pintu, ternyata pintunya terbuka. Baekhyun mengintip kedalam seperti maling. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati bahwa apartment Sehun sedang kosong.

"Ah, ya sudahlah aku menunggu didalam saja."

Lalu Baekhyun menunggu Sehun selama beberapa waktu.

Saat terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Baekhyun malah panik, "Gimana nih! Dia sudah pulang! Gawat! Aku masih belum kepikiran apa-apa." Baekhyun gusar, otaknya ia paksa berpikir keras tentang rencana selanjutnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah lemari geser. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sih?

"Chanyeol, masuk saja."

"Oke."

 _What the hell, Chanyeol?_

"Ah, bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun merutukki diriku sendiri dalam hati, "Kenapa aku harus sembunyi segala, sih?"

Bagaimana ini?

"Enak juga ya, bisa tinggal sendirian." Itu suara Chanyeol, sial dia berada di dekat lemari tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi rupanya.

Sehun menimpali, "Apa boleh buat, ini apartement kerabat."

Dari ke sekolah juga jauh sih, mungkin itu sebabnya Sehun lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartement dibanding rumah sendiri.

"Tadi kau bilang pintunya tidak dikunci? Tidak apa-apa nih, tinggal sendirian disini?" Baekhyun masih menguping, ah ya. Itu suara Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun tak ingin bertemu Chanyeol di tempat seperti ini, apakah tak apa kalau Baekhyun tetap disini? Bagaimana ini..

"Bagaimana kalau sampai ada pencuri masuk?"

"Apa yang bisa dicuri?"

"Bukan begitu," Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya. Kemudian, ia memelankan suaranya, " Aku pernah dengar cerita seram. Seorang pria tidak dikenal diam-diam masuk kekamar pria lain yang tinggal sendirian."

"Katanya, pria itu terus bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur si pria lain selama beberapa hari."

Sialan, kenapa pas sekali?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalaku ke lipatan tangan yang ia buat, " _Lord_ , tolong selamatkan aku."

Kemudian suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi, ia bertanya pada Sehun, "Kau tidak janjian dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, hanya terdengar helaan napas darinya. "Ah. Oh iya, beberapa hari yang lalu, dia kesini dan memasak sesuatu untukku."

"Eh? Masak Apa?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bertanya.

"Dia memasakkanku kentang daging dan sop miso."

"Sedang mengambil hati lewat masakan ya?"

Suara Sehun terdengar serius, "Ia lupa memasukkan dagingnya!" Kemudian Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Apa? Berarti Cuma kentang saja?! Aku jadi ingin lihat."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa dengan puas.

Rasanya hawa di dalam lemari yang Baekhyun tempati semakin panas saja, ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyahut, "Jangan seenaknya saja ngomong, ya!"

Untunglah lemari ini kedap suara, setidaknya suaranya tidak terdengar jelas.

Buktinya, Sehun malah berkata, "A-Apa itu suara penampakan?"

Bodoh.

"Yah tapi, masakannya lumayan enak kan?" Jujur saja Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung tersebut. Kemudian ia menambahkan,"Karena ayahnya Baekhyun itu sudah tidak ada, maka ibunya yang bekerja. Tidak heran kalau ia bisa masak sedikit-sedikit."

"Ah yah, memang enak sih." Sehun menjawab datar, kemudian balik bertanya, " Kau pernah makan masakannya, ya?"

"Iya. Kami kan tetangga. Dia pasti akan kesepian kalau makan sendiri, makanya aku sering ke tempatnya untuk makan sama-sama."

Sebenarnya itu benar. Karena wajah Chanyeol yang menggemaskan sekaligus terlihat lucu ketika menikmati makanannya, makanya Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk pandai memasak.

Baekhyun kembali terngiang akan pertanyaan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Yang kau sukai itu Chanyeol, ya?'

Apa iya? Perasaan seperti itu..

Apa memang itu artinya?

Ia suka pada Chanyeol?

Bodoh.

Apaan, sih.

Sejak kapan?

Ingatannya kembali lagi pada kejadian Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Pacaran dengan Sehun?"

"Iya . Dia nembak aku." Baekhyun tersipu, dibilang 'suka' itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu mengacak rambutnya, "Baguslah. Dia itu menyenangkan, kok."

Makanya, Baekhyun pikir semuanya berjalan lancar.

 _Chanyeol, seandainya kata kata 'suka' itu keluar dari mulutmu, apa aku akan merasa jauh lebih gembira?_

Keringat bercucuran melewati dahinya, "Panas."

Sudah berapa lama ia berada di lemari ini?

Tiba-tiba suara Sehun terdengar lagi, "Ini soal Baekhyun."

Eh?

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dia akhir-akhir ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh, biasa aja tuh." Chanyeol menjawab datar.

"Bukannya dia lebih suka padamu?"

"Hah?"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menyumpal mulut biadab Sehun dengan kaos kaki baunya.

"Dia pasti lebih suka padamu." Tandas Sehun.

Chanyeol menjawab tak terima, "Jangan ngomong begitu, dong!"

Sehun tak mengindahkan Chanyeol. Ia malah berkata, "Bukannya kau juga suka pada Baekhyun?"

Bedebah!

Chanyeol mendengus lalu berdalih, "Yang pacaran itu kan kalian."

"Kesampingkan dulu soal itu," Nada Sehun berubah serius, " Aku tanya bagaimana perasaanmu padanya."

Sial kenapa Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat?

"Bagaimana? Kau suka, kan?"

"Eh, tidak."

"Berarti kau tidak suka?"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Jadi aku bisa putus dengan Baekhyun tanpa beban." Ujarnya santai.

"Hah?"

"Malas, dia tidak suka padaku."

"Baekhyun itu.. senang sekali ketika kau menyatakan cintamu padanya. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Makanya aku setuju-setuju saja kalian berdua pacaran."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berpacu tanpa ampun, sampai suara degupannya terdengar.

"Lelaki murahan!"

"Apansih?"

Ada apa?

BUGH!

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"B-bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun gelagapan, suara bogeman tinju diluaran sana memacu adrenalinnya. Sial, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil topi kupluk dan kacamata hitam yang tersimpan di dalam lemari, buru-buru keluar untuk melerai perkelahian mereka.

Tetapi ternyata, mereka hanya sedang menonton pertandingan tinju.

Sialan, Baekhyun benar-benar berharap bahwa bumi akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Tentu saja atensi Chanyeol dan Sehun teralihkan, mata mereka menatap heran akan sosok aneh yang tiba-tibakeluar dari lemari geser.

"H-hai!" Baekhyun menyapa dengan awkward. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan melongo.

'Fuck, ternyata cuma suara televisi!'

"I-ITU DIAAAA!"

"APAKAH DIA SEPERTI STALKER YANG KAU CERITAKAN TADI?"

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menginterupsi, namun terlambat, Baekhyun telah buru-buru berlari.

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun langung mengambil langkah seribu, berlari keluar apartment.

"Bodoh! Bodoh!" Baekhyun mengumpat dirinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan sih?"

' _Makanya aku setuju-setuju saja kalau kalian berdua pacaran.'_

Tiba-tiba saja air mata terjun di pipi mulusnya, entah mengapa mendengar pengakuan Sehun, membuat sedikit banyak hatinya terasa sakit.

* * *

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun setelah kejadian itu. Mengetuk pintu rumahnya, berharap Baekhyun ada di dalam.

"Wah Chanyeol! Sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung?" Yang berkata demikian adalah ibunya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai balasan lalu bertanya, "Apakah Baekhyun ada di dalam, Bi?"

"Ah iya, Baekhyun ada dikamarnya. Masuk saja."

Ibu Baekhyun membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk. Chanyeol menatap sekeliling, atmosfer rumah ini tetap sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Chanyeol terakhir kali berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun.

Tepat didepan kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutar kenop pintunya. Mendapati Baekhyun di pojokkan dengan posisi menelungkup pada lipatan tangannya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hai, lelaki stalker." Sapanya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya kusut dan acak-acakkan, namun itu tidak membuat kecantikannya berkurang.

Menurut Chanyeol.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi?" Tanyanya kemudian. Ia mendapati sisa-sisa air mata menggenang di bola mata jernih Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau itu aku? Aku kan sudah pake samaran!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus, "Tentu saja ketahuan bodoh!"

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke lubangan yang ia buat pada lipatan tangannya. Memaki betapa bodohnya ia karena tindakan konyol tersebut.

Chanyeol berdeham sungkan melihatnya, yah sejujurnya dia tak enak hati. "Hm, menurutku, Sehun tidak sadar kalau itu kau." Chanyeol membuka suara lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak, memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_ nya yang demi Tuhan, sangat-sungguh-terlalu imut!

"B-benarkah?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun lalu bersikap serius. Ia menatap lamat-lamat lelaki imut nan rapuh yang ada didepannya ini. Ingin rasanya ia rengkuh lalu ia ciumi bibir tipis tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian putus saja?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun membulatkan sipitnya lucu, ia pikir ia salah dengar atau mungkin Chanyeol salah memberi pertanyaan. Namun 1 menit berlalu, Chanyeol tidak menarik pertanyaan ataupun meralatnya, melainkan tetap menatap Baekhyun seakan-akan menunggu jawaban.

Sebenarnya ditatap se intens itu oleh sahabatnya sendiri, membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa tersipu.

Ugh?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, tak sabar mendengar jawaban Baekhyun akan pertanyaannya. Maka dari itu ia mengeluarkan senjata lain agar Baekhyun mau meresponnya.

"Putuskan saja lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa mengenali kekasihnya itu,"

"Dibandingkan dia, aku yang lebih menyukaimu." Tandasnya mantap.

"Eh?" Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati. Apakah saraf motorik Baekhyun tidak dapat memberi respon lain selain mengerjap lucu? Karena demi apapun, Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak..

 _Memakannya._

"Aku berkata begini bukan karena apa yang kubicarakan pada Sehun. Aku bilang begini karena kau bilang kau senang ditembak Sehun. Makanya aku juga—"

Perkataan Chanyeol sontak terhenti karena pergerakan Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba merengkuhnya. Hal yang beberapa menit lalu ia khayalkan.

"Aku.. aku memang suka Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukannya. Bukan, bukan karena ia sedih. Entah kenapa saking bahagianya ia, respon tubuhnya malah mengeluarkan tangis sebagai hasilnya.

Chanyeol membalas rengkuhan itu dengan erat. Memberi usapan pada punggung sempit Baekhyun. Mencium aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari rambut halusnya. Ia sangat bahagia. Perasaannya membuncah sehingga rasanya ia ingin berteriak pada dunia.

Chanyeol berlebihan memang, tetapi sungguh ini benar-benar membahagiakan. Atmosfer Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Bersahabat dengan Baekhyun membuat sel-sel neuronnya lumpuh.

Yah, walaupun secara tidak resmi kini mereka menyandang status baru.

Berpacaran.

Setelah usai dengan perasaan menggelitik di diri masing-masing, Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Dadanya kembang kempis mencari udara. Senyum manis terbit di bibirnya sehingga membuat sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. Menggemaskan.

Mata Baekhyun terfokus akan satu hal yang terletak di pojok kamar Baekhyun. Sebuah lemari geser. Hal tersebut membuat ia mengenang masa kecilnya dengan Chanyeol. Memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun semakin bahagia.

Chanyeol bingung kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tersenyum, maka tanpa kata-kata, ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Oh, Chanyeol paham.

"Ingin bernostalgia, huh?" Tawarnya. Maka dengan mantap, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

Ukuran lemari geser ini terbilang lumayan besar dan lebar. Yah setidaknya mampu menampung tubuh Chanyeol yang besar dan tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil. Mereka duduk di dalamnya, lalu menutup pintu lemari. Menghirup aroma kamfer lemari yang memuakkan sekaligus mereka rindukan.

* * *

 **BONUS ENA ENA DILEMARI**

Dalam cahaya remang-remang, Chanyeol tetap dapat melihat pahatan sempurna Tuhan yang ada disampingnya ini. Alisnya, matanya, wajahnya, bibirnya, semua sempurna. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya kasar. Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik lembut dagu Baekhyun sehingga membuat jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan napas Chanyeol yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengerti situasi ini, maka mengikuti nalurinya, ia pun memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun merasa sebuah benda lunak nan tebal menempel diatas bibirnya yang tipis. Awalnya bibir Chanyeol hanya sekedar menempel, namun sedikit demi sedikit, bibirnya mulai bermain lembut.

Menarik ulur lunak tersebut dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin menuntut, tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya memasukki kemeja Baekhyun yang longgar.

Diusapnya punggung polos nan lembut itu, membuat Baekhyun terengah-engah akan sensasi menyenangkan yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Ia menginginkan lebih!

"Eungh.." Baekhyun kelepasan melenguh saat Chanyeol semakin napsu mencumbu bibirnya. Mulutnya sengaja ia buka, memberi akses kepada lidah Chanyeol untuk bermain-main dirongga mulutnya.

Maka dengan senang hati, lidah Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya membelit lidah Baekhyun di dalam sana. Bertukar saliva dan tenggelam dalam lenguhan samar yang mereka berdua ciptakan. Sementara lidahnya sibuk bermain, maka tangannya pun juga. Kini tangannya berubah posisi menjadi mengelus perut rata Baekhyun. Merambat naik ke arah nipplenya lalu mencubitnya pelan.

Membuat Baekhyun seakan gila akan sensasi yang ia berikan.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka pertama kali, mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah ciuman panas mereka lakukan. Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan tatapannya yang sayu. Dan secara tidak sengaja, Baekhyun menyetuh kejantanan Chanyeol. Membuatnya menggeram tertahan.

"Ups." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya lalu melototkan matanya. Ia rasa Chanyeol telah mengeras. Membuat Baekhyun setengah mati menahan rasa panas yang kini menjalari pipi nya.

"Uh, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini." Suara rendah dan berat Chanyeol membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Chanyeol sangat tampan didalam remang-remang cahaya lemari. Siluetnya membuat Baekhyun menegang, entah kenapa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol menyapukan lidahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, mengulum indera tersebut dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang atas dorongan hasrat yang menuntutnya.

Matanya berkabut akan gairah yang membumbung, namun ia tidak boleh hilang kendali. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Aku.. aku ingin bercinta denganmu, aku ingin memasukimu.. Bolehkah?" Sayu matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh harap, demi Tuhan, sesuatu dibalik celananya telah menggembung keras ingin dipuaskan.

"Di..dilemari?" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara setengah berbisik. Andaikan jarak mereka jauh, maka perkataan Baekhyun tidak akan tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Tetapi mengingat mereka yang tidak berjarak, membuat suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar.

Termasuk suara degup jantung mereka yang bertalu-talu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan lalu kembali berbisik, "Aku.. suka seks ditempat yang tidak biasa." Geramnya menahan gairah. Ia menatap Baekhyun lagi, karena demi apapun ia harus mendapat persetujuan. Ia akan berhenti jika Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan.

"B-baiklah."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengubah posisi Baekhyun menjadi ke pangkuannya. Tangannya kembali menelusup ke dalam kemeja Baekhyun yang sudah acak-acakkan. Memainkan nipple pink Baekhyun yang demi apapun sangat menggemaskan.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia membuka kemeja Baekhyun, tatapannya memuja. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu diam-diam merona.

Chanyeol menyapukan lidahnya ke nipple Baekhyun. Menjilatnya, menghisapnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Dirinya tak ayal seperti seorang anak bayi yang sedang menyusu kepada ibunya.

Karena apa yang ada pada Baekhyun sangat memabukkan.

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya menikmati sensasi yang menjalarinya, ia mengerang pelan, tangannya tanpa sadar memegang rambut Chanyeol dan mendorongnya untuk semakin dalam menghisap nipplenya.

Puas bermain dengan nipplenya, kini Chanyeol melepas celana yang Baekhyun kenakan. Tubuh polos Baekhyun adalah pemandangan yang menyambutnya pertama kali. Membuat ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Oh, indahnya." Pujinya tulus dengan suara parau sarat akan gairah tak tertahankan. Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, merasa malu sekaligus senang akan pujian yang dilontarkan Chanyeol tersebut.

Tak ingin ia saja yang telanjang, maka Baekhyun dengan berani melepaskan baju dan celana Chanyeol, sehingga mereka berdua kini sama-sama telanjang di dalam temaramnya lemari.

Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun, lalu dengan sengaja menggesekkan kejantanannya pada milik Baekhyun yang tidak terhalang apapun. Ia melakukannya dengan pelan namun entah kenapa mampu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan gairah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu, melihat Chanyeol diatasnya dengan pandangan berkabut, napasnya terengah, helai helai rambut menutupi wajah tampannya yang entah mengapa terlihat seksi dimata Baekhyun.

"Kau siap?" Bisik Chanyeol pelan, diangkatnya sebelah kaki Baekhyun lalu dibiarkannya menggantung di bahu nya. Chanyeol mulai melesakkan kejantanannya, mendorongnya masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Namun baru kepala yang masuk, Baekhyun sudah mengerang kesakitan.

"Hentikan yeol.. sakit.." Air matanya bercucuran, wajahnya memohon agar Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang bahkan belum seperempatnya masuk. Ia sungguh merasa ngilu dan sakit pada bagian anusnya.

"Sssh.. kau akan menikmatinya," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meyakinkan. Dibawanya Baekhyun pada ciuman panas mereka agar membuat Baekhyun lupa akan rasa sakitnya, sementara kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit memasukki lubang Baekhyun yang sangat sempit.

"AKH!" Baekhyun menjerit keras, kuku tangannya ia tancapkan pada bahu Chanyeol, menyalurkan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol belum bergerak, ia masih menunggu Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah tenang, maka Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan seberapa eratnya lubang Baekhyun membungkus kejantanannya. Rasanya sangat panas dan nikmat.

Chanyeol mempercepat temponya, mendorong Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran dan membuatnya terhentak-hentak dibawah Chanyeol. Menusuk Baekhyun pada prostat, menumbuk rektum Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Membuat Baekhyun kewalahan mendesah akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Ahh, Chanyeollh!" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Rasanya ia ingin meledak sekarang juga, maka dengan dorongan setan entah darimana, Baekhyun membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar memberi Chanyeol akses lebih luas untuk menumbuk dirinya. Menjatuhkannya ke dasar gairah paling nikmat.

"Yah, desahkan namaku seperti itu ssh," Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, menahan luapan gairah yang membumbung tinggi.

Chanyeol tanpa ampun menumbuk prostatnya, membuat lemari tempat mereka bersenggama kini serasa bergoyang goyang hebat, mengikuti tempo Chanyeol. Bercinta didalam lemari memang sangat menyenangkan.

Maka ketika Baekhyun sudah sampai pada pelepasan pertamanya, Chanyeol masih sibuk mengejar klimaksnya. Lidahnya menuju ke arah leher jenjang Baekhyun yang putih bersih, menghisapnya kuat dan memberi tanda bahwa lelaki mungil di bawahnya ini adalah miliknya.

Ledakan Chanyeol memenuhi lubang Baekhyun, mengalirkan rasa hangat hasil percintaan mereka. Peluh menetes deras bukti hebatnya permainan mereka, Chanyeol ambruk diatas Baekhyun, napasnya terengah-engah karena tak sempat mengambil oksigen yang cukup saat sedang bercinta tadi.

"Wow." Serunya lantang. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Mencari kehangatan.

Menjadikan lengannya sebagai sandaran untuk kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Memilih merajut mimpi sehabis bercinta. Dengan ditemani aroma pekat sehabis seks yang entah kenapa tercium sangat harum.

Diam-diam Chanyeol bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

* * *

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari, seorang bocah tengah menatap kebingungan pada lemari yang bergoyang-goyang sendiri lalu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Bulu kuduk bocah tersebut berdiri, ia cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, meminta penjelasan kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, tadi aku ke kamar Baekhyun Hyung untuk meminjam pensil, tapi ternyata Hyung tidak ada. Dan apa ibu tahu? Dilemari Baekhyun Hyung ada hantu yang menggerakkan lemari dengan kuat disertai suara aneh. Suaranya terdengar seperti ini, 'ah ah ah'."

Penuturan panjang lebar Jiwon tersebut membuat Ibu Baekhyun melototkan matanya, langkahnya ia bawa besar besar menuju lantai atas, kamar Baekhyun,

Mengetuk pintunya lalu berteriak,

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL! DASAR BEDEBAH!"

* * *

A/N :

Pertama-tama aku minta maaf kalau fanficnya gak sesuai ekspetasi, dan ena enanya ga hot samsek. Aku gajago bikin ena-ena, Cuma jago baca :3 jadi aku minta saran dan kritik supaya tulisanku kedepannya semakin baik. Terima kasih~

Gomawo, Xie xie, Arigato, Thank You, Hatur nuhun, makasih~

Salam CHANBAEK is real .

ps. setelah di edit ternyata banyak typo kkk maafkan XD


End file.
